La crónica de cómo Rin no huyo de Sesshomaru
by Innefable
Summary: Este fanfic está escrito bajo la lógica de todas las historias donde Rin es llevada a vivir al castillo de Sesshomaru y por alguna razón debe escapar. Y como es un homenaje general disculpen si no escribo los detalles, solo disfruten la persecución.
1. Huye

_**La crónica de cómo Rin (no) huyo de Sesshomaru**_

Los personajes y la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (yo habría matado a Kykyo a palos de ser así), este escrito esta hecho solo para diversión, y conocen el resto.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este fanfic está escrito bajo la lógica de todos esas historias conde Rin es llevada a vivir al castillo de Sesshomaru y por alguna razón debe escapar. Y como es un homenaje general, disculpen si no escribo los detalles, solo disfruten la persecución.**

**Rin Huye**

No lo soportaba mas, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, todo se había esfumado por… por eso.

Tenía que escapar, tenía que alejarse de lo que le causaba tanto dolor, no era un capricho o deseo vació típico de su edad, era una necesidad.

Corrió hasta que llego con Ah-Un, quienes la miraron con sorpresa, tal vez por su rostro pálido, o por su incapacidad de respirar tranquila después de esa carrera, o por que estaba toda empapada ya que obviamente estaba lloviendo copiosamente. Pero eso ultimo no importaba en realidad, pues debía ser rápida, o seria descubierta. Así que subió al lomo del dragón, sin preocuparse siquiera de la montura o riendas, lo único en que pensaba es que debía escapar.

Le imploro a ambas cabezas que la sacaran de allí, y el Yokai salio de su resguardo y emprendió el vuelo bajo la tormenta.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

La lluvia le impedía ver de manera clara, ademas de que el frió la mantenía entumida y temblando al mismo tiempo, empezaba a dolerle la espalda, y sintió que sus pies y manos dejarían de funcionar en algún momento.

Puede que no fuese lo más sensato huir únicamente con la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. "_no, es mejor así_" se dijo en su mente. Empacar o siquiera tomar algo para abrigarse, le habría quitado un tiempo que no tenia. Aunque siendo sinceros, en el momento no pensó en nada, solo corrió a su libertad, sin considerar las posibilidades y las consecuencias de su acto de rebeldía contra él.

Justo ahora se preguntaba el ¿cómo sobreviviría mientras escapaba?, ¿donde o como se ocultaría del Lord Sesshomaru?, ¿por cuánto tiempo tendría que huir, esconderse?, ¿qué pasaría si la atrapaba? Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde estaban volando.

_"En algunas situaciones es mejor no tener un plan"_ le recordó su mente, las palabras de Shippo. "_Si eres como Naraku, es fácil tener planes, muchos planes para cualquier cuestión, y todos son muy buenos"_ le comento el zorro mientras preparaba sus instrumentos para ir a dar un nuevo examen como Kitsune, "_si por alguna razón algo falla, inmediatamente a sus mente llegan más planes… pero yo prefiero el método de Inuyasha, dejarme llevar por la corriente y tomar las oportunidades cuando se presentan…" _en ese instante las palabras del joven zorro le perecieron muy fascinantes a Rin, sobre todo cuando remato con un comentario sarcástico sobre como esa manera de ser actuar tampoco era perfecta, sobre todo si uno era tan torpe que era el híbrido.

La joven dejo caer su frente sobre el cuello de Un, considerando si debia regresar a la aldea… "_no sería muy obvio, o tal vez por eso no la busque en ese lugar, pero me seguirá por mi aroma… aunque estoy toda mojada_"

Un bufido de Ah la saco de sus pensamientos, habían salido de la nube de tormenta. -llévame a la primera aldea que encontremos- le pidió al dragón… y este descendió un poco para poder buscar una población humana y un lugar donde bajar.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

No había sido fácil hacerse con otra ropa, no solo porque la ropa la había robado de una casa que encontró vacía, sino también por entre más tiempo pasara en ese lugar mas fácil seria para Sesshomaru-sama encontrarle. Termino de abarrar el obi con las manos aun temblando de frió. Ahora se veía como una campesina más, así que despidió al dragón y le pidió que fuera a la aldea donde vivía Ahome-san e Inuyasha, ante la duda de una de las cabezas les prometió que ella iría hacia allá a pie.

Una vez que la bestia se alejo en los aires, ella tomo rumbo hacia el lado opuesto, adentrándose en el bosque. Esto no era muy seguro, no solo por los onis que vivían en los alrededores de las aldeas, sino también por las personas y los bandidos que podrían intentar secuestrarla, o peor, al verla viajar sola. Pero no había salía, ni paso atrás; viajaría, se escondería, cambiaría su dirección y miraría sobre el hombro tanto como fuese necesario.

Continuara...


	2. Ayuda

**La ayuda**

Rin se quedo estética unos segundos… estaba a las orillas de un riachuelo, y habría jurado escuchar pasos no muy lejanos de donde estaba. El corazón empezó ha acelerase y su mente se debatía entre salir corriendo o quedarse donde estaba, sus piernas temblaban incapaces de responder a una u otra acción. "_**¡CORRE!**_" era el pensamiento que no dejaba de asaltarla, pero continuo agachada frente al agua, con los oídos muy puestos.

Después de un rato de común silencio, pudo al fin moverse y recriminarse por su cobardía, estaría muerta si ese ruido hubiese sido algo peligroso, pero también era poco probable de que lo fuera, sus experiencias viajando con Sesshomaru_sama y Yaken_sama le habían enseñado que el peligro no avisaba, simplemente se presentaba de sobresalto. Se acurruco en las raíces de un árbol y sintió pena por sí misma, empezaba a atardecer, llevaba muchas horas caminado pero no había llegado a ninguna parte, estaba exhausta, sin duda ya no tenía la condición de andar durante horas, como cuando era pequeña, o tal vez la falta de costumbre. Lo que fuera, a estas alturas esperaba estar en un lugar más seguro y no estar vagando como ahora.

-no puedo creer que en verdad esperaba que fuera fácil- se recrimino.

De repente otro sonido la distrajo y volvió a agazaparse; ¿de dónde venía ese ruido?, ¿sería algún animal o demonio?, ¿sería Sesshomaru_sama?- no, no puede ser él- se murmuro a sí misma, el se presentaría de la nada, de frente, o tal vez esperaba que ella empezara a llorar desistiendo de su huida… tal vez pensaba atormentarla... y de nuevo pasos sonaron haciéndola saltar.

_"RIN!" _escucho en la espesura y como una clave dio el levantón y empezó a correr sin dirección. No miro atras, simplemente corrio evitando troncos y raíces, al poco rato se quedo sin aire y se oculto detrás de un árbol.

Respirando con dificultad intentaba escuchar si la seguían pero su propia respiración y los latidos de su corazón, le impedían concentrarse. Tal vez no escucho su nombre, tal vez fue su imaginación.

-tranquila, tranquila- se decía intentando controlarse, pero sentía que se ahogaba cada que intentaba retener el aire en sus pulmones, se dejo caer abrasando el dolor bajo sus costillas y se quedo un momento así.

-RIN!-

-KYAAAA!-

-lo siento, lo siento, soy yo…- InuYasha le tapaba la boca con su galla al tiempo que volteaba a todas partes- no quise asustarte, eh… es… espera no llores- el híbrido entro en pánico quitando sus manos y sacudiéndolas delante de su cara.

La joven empezó a gimotear, con un sentimiento de derrota: la habían encontrado, había perdido, en cualquier momento aparecería Sesshomaru_sama y la regresaría a ese infierno. Quería morirse, quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

-por favor no llores… Rin, no llores…- pedía el joven Inukai empezando a desesperar- ¡Sesshomaru no va encontrar!- advirtió al tiempo en que volvía a callarla con su mano y Rin, empezó a tranquilizarse.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Inuyasha corría veloz pero con dificultad, tenía que taparse la nariz y la boca con la manga de su traje, mientras Rin se sostenía de su cuello aun llorando, tapada con una piel de monstruo ensangrentada.

Ya había obscurecido y la joven no estaba segura de a donde la llevaba- InuYasha_dono… ¿a dónde vamos?-

-a la barrera más próxima- dijo él otro debajo de la tela y, como coincidencia divina, un pequeño pueblo con un templo en la montaña apareció en el horizonte. La llevo hasta el templo y de detuvo- bueno llegamos… baja para que pueda fortalecer la barrera.- La castaña obedeció. Él desenvaino la espada y después enterró la vaina en el suelo- bien esto servirá. Hay que cambiarte, no hay mucho tiempo- comento jalándola dentro del edificio.

-es… espera…- InuYasha la aventó dentro del pequeño cuarto, jalando la piel de monstruo

-allí hay ropa de Ahome cámbiate- ordeno y cerró la puerta, quedándose afuera.

-¿pero qué pasa?- dijo ella a la puerta y desde afuera se escucho un "_CAMBIATE! y pásame la ropa"_- ella obedeció, pero volvió a preguntar -¿Qué ha pasado?

-lo más seguro es que Sesshomaru esté al pendiente de mi rastro, así que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo… escucha atentamente, este templo tiene una barrera débil pero efectiva, ocultara tu olor, pero si ese sujeto viene aférrate a la funda de colmillo de acero, eso le impedirá tocarte, ¿ya terminaste?- la puerta se abrio, y de ella salio Rin ya cambiada –te ves como las amigas de Ahome- se dijo para sí.

Rin llevaba un viejo uniforme que Ahome había dejado en casa de la anciana Kaede, durante sus aventuras contra Naraku, estaba roto de una manga (razón por la que se había quedado). A Rin le quedaba un poquito grande, pero no mucho. Era sin duda una ventaja que Rin vio a Ahome_san usarlo, por que si no, no sabría como iba puesto.

InuYasha metió la ropa que llevaba Rin en una extraña bolsa negra. Coloco la vieja espada sin funda en su cinturón y se hecho la piel llena de sangre sobre la espalda con disgusto.

-InuYasha_dono-

-no hay tiempo para charlas, tengo que seguir en movimiento…- se quejo el peliplata- escucha bien: Adentro hay comida para una semana y media, para entonces Miroku o Sango van a venir por ti y van llevarte a la otra barrera, no salgas, ¿entendido?-y como si de nuevo fuese una niña Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja, si saber por que. –no te preocupes Rin… te ayudaremos a escapar de Sesshomaru.

Continuara...


	3. Extra Sospecha

**Este extra es para que sepan como llego la ayuda, además es un adelanto del plan de huida.**

**Sospecha**

Esa mañana Ahome estaba de camino a la casa de una aldeana, al parecer alguna clase monstruo le había mordido en los campos de arroz y estaba muy mal. Miro dentro de su bolsa, para asegurarse de llevar lo necesario y mas, cuando un viento acompañado de una fuerte energía la hizo mirar hacia atrás.

No había visto a Sesshomaru en más de dos años. Desde que se llevo a Rin con él. Ciertamente no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera esa cara de pocos amigos. –¿Sesshomaru?- dijo ella entre un saludo y una pregunta.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- de un costado apareció InuYasha y Miroku. El Yokai solo miro con desprecio a su hermano.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA RIN?!- pregunto una voz aguda pero ronca, que atrajo la atención al pequeño demonio sapo, aprendido a la estola de Sesshomaru. Los tres parpadearon y el pervertido fue el primero en preguntar:

_-_¿no está con ustedes_?_

–se salió del castillo con Ah-Uh si decir nada- contesto Yaken.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, al cual InuYasha rompió con inocencia. –Ha de estar bien-.

Y como típica broma del destino, en ese momento el dragón de dos cabezas apareció sin Rin.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Estaban los seis en la casa de Miroku, preparándose para buscar a Rin, o eso creía InuYasha, hasta que Ahome y Miroku empezaron a discutir sobre barreras.

-¡pero, de que hablas mujer?- se quejo el hibrido -¿para qué quieres saber sobre barreras?-

-hay que saber donde hay barreras que puedan ocultar el olor de Rin- susurro la sacerdotisa mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo?-

-InuYasha- llamo el monje antes de que las mujeres lo golpearan- Rin no se perdió, está huyendo.-

-¿huyendo… de qué?-

-DE SESSHOMARU, IDIOTA!- lo golpeo Ahome.

-¿Por qué creen que esta huyendo?- pregunto Shippo

-bueno puede que irse con Sesshomaru no fuera lo que esperaba...- dijo Miroku, como si fuera ha empezar a contar una trágica historia de corazones rotos.

-NO ME REFIERO A ESO!- corto el pequeño zorro –quiero saber ¿Por qué están tan seguros que está huyendo de Sesshomaru?-

-es cierto, la niña adora a ese agrio, no creo que huyera.- asintió el mitad demonio.

-Sí Rin hubiera sido secuestrada Sesshomaru no habría venido a buscarla aquí- empezó a explicar la Miko- Además, Yaken dijo que ella salió con Ah-Un sin decirle a nadie, y este venía sin montura y bastante tranquilo.-

-Exacto, de haber sido atacados o haberse separado accidentalmente, el dragón no hubiese venido aquí, estaría buscándola por donde se perdió… eso significa que Rin le dijo que viniera y la dejara.- a completo Miroku

-Pero, Rin no vendrá, sería muy obvio y Sesshomaru lo sabe- dijo la exterminadora.

-Rin debe estar escondiéndose en alguna barrera o ha encontrado como cubrir su olor- dijo Shippo- pero yo no entiendo, entonces porque vino Sesshomaru.-

–Vino para que nosotros la busquemos…- respondió InuYasha, ya más orientado de donde iba el asunto -nosotros podemos ir y venir a poblaciones humanas, entrar a templos y barreras sagradas.-

-el sabe que la buscaremos y nos va estar vigilando…- comento el zorro, y después sonrió con astucia- pero no puede seguirnos a todos… lo que hay que hacer es separarnos y el que encuentre a Rin la esconde, y seguimos fingiendo que la buscamos.

-Sí, Inuyasha buscara a Rin, Yo y Miroku vamos a buscar un lugar con una barrera mágica lo suficientemente fuerte donde esconderla, Sango y Shipo recolectaran comida y ropa, y la llebaran...- dijo Ahome

-no podemos dejarla en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo- negó la exterminadora- debemos mantenerla oculta un tiempo en un lugar y después de una o dos semanas, alguien va por ella y la lleva a otra barrera. Yo buscar a Kohaku, para que junto con Kirarara ayude a Inuyasha encontrar a Rin, despues le ayudare a Shippo a empezar a llevar cosas a las barreras sin que sea notorio lo que hacemos.-

-no es tan sencillo, a pesar de que Rin ha logrado evitar a Sesshomaru hasta ahora, ya sea ocultando su olor o escondiéndose en una barrera, si nosotros la encontramos él notara los rastros unidos y sabrá que la encontramos.-

-No si parece que vamos tras su rastro pero lo perdimos por culpa de un enemigo.- susurro el monje- hay que buscar demonios fuera de en control o animales peligrosos para cubrir el olor de Rin.-

Todos se quedaron con cara de: ¿o.O?


	4. medicina

**Medicina para ****Monstruos**

Era apenas el quinto día desde que Inuyasha había dejado a Rin en el templo, cuando la joven esta aterrada, dentro de la pequeña habitación, si travesé a ver para afuera. Apenas hace unas horas, había llegado Kohaku y la había encerrado junto con Kirara y la funda del espada en la habitación. Ella había preguntado "¿qué sucede?", y el joven solo murmuro un "esta cerca". Rin no podía dejar de llorar, a pesar de que Kirara la tenia acunada en un enorme cuerpo en gesto de protección, mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.

De la cual surgía u olor extraño, demasiado dulzón que la castaña supo reconocer como medicina para alejar a los yokai, dudaba que ese artilugio detuviera a al señor Sesshomaru. Empezaba a sentirse desesperada y con unas fuertes ganas de gritar, pero estaba toda inmóvil, llorando en silencio, respirando lo más despacio que podía, espernada de que sí hacia eso podia desaparecer en el pelaje de Kirara.

Esos días en el pequeño templo habían plantado en su corazón una pequeña semilla de esperanza. Aunque en un principio se negaba a ella, de hacho paso todo el primer día y gran parte del segundo encerrada en esa misma habitación, sin atreverse a salir de ella. Pero al tercer y cuarto día, empezó a ver más posibilidades a su fuga, las cuales ahorita se desasían en el aire.

Las horas pasaron lentas y angustiantes. En algún punto de ese eterno tormento ya era el sexto día. Kohaku entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

-no creo que este lejos, pero no sé exactamente donde está.- la joven ahogo un gemido de frustración.-creemos que se ha dado cuenta que te estamos ayudando a huir de él.

Rin levanto la vista con duda.

-ya han pasado varios días, y nadie ha dado contigo, es más que obvio que somos nosotros quienes te escondemos.-

-entonces el señor Sesshomaru, podría hacerles daño.

-puede que no lo haga- dijo una pequeña voz que los sobresalto, pues nadie mas que Kirara estaba con ellos, pero despues vieron a una pequeña pulga pasando por debajo de la puerta.- Usaste demasiado esa medicina muchacho, casi me ahogo.- regaño y continúo después, ya que estuvo enfrente de ambos muchachos- si algo se del hermano del mi amo, es que Sesshomaru es muy orgulloso, de querer amenazar al amo Inuyasha, o alguno de los otros para saber tu paradero ya lo habría hecho. Puede parecer muy frio pero no es una persona paciente. Al darse cuenta de que se sabemos dónde estás lo más seguro es que venga a matarnos, pero no lo ha hecho.

-entonces no sospecha de nosotros-

-lo más seguro es que sospeche, y que este esperando el mínimo movimiento en falso, para atacarnos- todos se estremecieron.- pero también puede que no sea así, por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que no nos piensa lastimar, dependerá supongo.- los jovenes se quedaron en silencio, considerando, las posibilidades de que Sesshomaru, no matara a todos y cada uno por ayudar a Rin. Hasta que la pulga volvió hablar. -Bueno, he venido hablar del plan, saldremos al atardecer de hoy, por el pueblo, necesito que robes ropa usada para ambos- le dijo a kohaku- y salgas con ella del pueblo por calles donde transiten muchos humanos. Yo me quedare aquí con Kyrara. A las afueras por el bosque encontraran el extraño vehículo de la señorita Ahome y unas pieles de lobo, cúbranse ambos y lleva a Rin a casa de Jinenji.

Continuara...


	5. ojos

**Enormes ojos**

Kohaku era realmente bueno para aprender sobre la marcha, en menos de lo que le había llevado a cualquiera aprender a andar en bicicleta con sus padres detrás vigilándolo, él ya parecía un experto del ciclismo de montaña, conduciendo hacia la lejana casa del medio Yokai y su madre. Rin estaba en la parte de atrás, abrasada al exterminador, mientras procuraba no desbalancear el equilibrio con sus piernas colgando de lado derecho de la bicicleta.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, como la que ambos venían cubiertos con pieles de lobos y que un ser increíblemente poderoso y cruel estaba buscándolos, Ahome abría creído que estaba en el futuro, frente a una televisión viendo un Dorama, con Kohaku y Rin de protagonistas, pero C'est la vie.

No bien estuvieron cerca apremio a Rin a bajarse del vehículo y al joven a seguir conduciendo a hasta el próximo rio, donde debía tirarse al agua con todo y bici. Tomo a Rin del brazo y camino por el mismo sendero detrás de Kohaku que se alejaba con cada vez más velocidad.

Ahome decía algo que Rin no estaba segura de estar escuchado hasta que de repente un chorro de agua con especias les cayó a ambas.

Rin intento llenar de aire sus pulmones pues al contacto con el agua había soltado la respiración en un grito agudo, pero al hacelo el asfixiante olor de las especias la mareo por un momento. Era un hedor demasiado agudo incluso para el in-fino olfato de los humanos.

Miro hacia arriba de ella y vio al gentil Jinenji, con la tina. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba tan feliz de ver a Ahome_san que no se había dado cuenta de lo demás, ni siquiera que lo que la sacerdotisa le estaba diciendo, era exactamente que se preparara a recibir semejante baño.

Ahome la miraba preocupada y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, mientras Jineji se disculpaba fervientemente por haberla asustado, Rin miro a ambos y dé repente se volvió a sentir como una niña y comenzó a reír.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Rin se había mudado a la casa de Jinenji, y comenzaba a re-acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida, a trabajar en la huerta, a reír y jugar como una niña, a ayudar a Jinenji a cuidar de su anciana madre, a no tener miedo.

Cada uno de esos días, le rememoraban a los años que vivió al cuidado de la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede. Y se sintió un poco culpable, si bien fue muy feliz en la aldea al lado de la anciana y sus amigos, durante todo ese precioso tiempo siempre estuvo en ella el ansía de volver con Sesshomaru_sama. Paso esos seis años pensando en las aventuras que viviría al lado del yokai, en lugar de disfrutar el cien por ciento de ser una niña humana rodeada de sus semejantes.

Viendolo ahora jamás le dio la oportunidad a esa aldea, si bien nunca intento escapar, y era realmente feliz jugando con los hijos Miroku y Sango_san, de estudiar junto con la señora Ahome las lecciones de la anciana Kaede, jamás se dio el tiempo de dejar de en el señor Sesshomaru.

Durante tantos años vivió en su mundo donde los Yokai y los humanos no eran tan diferentes unos de los otros, donde el odio entre especies era una simple discusión que Yaken_sama comenzaba y a la que InuYasha_dono caía. Incluso se podría decir que ella misma no se veía como una humana en su totalidad, era especial. Pero esos dos últimos años que vivió al lado de Sesshomaru_sama, después de la muerte de Kaede_san la hizo entender muchas cosas, entre ella que ella era en realidad un ser humano común. No era como sus amigos, monjes y sacerdotisas con enormes poderes, exterminadores alfiles e ingeniosos, o siguiera un hibrido como el medio hermano de aquella persona, o el mismo Jinenji, que en ese momento la veía con sus enormes ojos azules.

Continuara…


End file.
